


Waiting

by LaraDrake



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDrake/pseuds/LaraDrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buckaroo sends Rawhide, Perfect Tommy, and Reno to Africa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

It wasn’t like Buckaroo to just send them into the middle of nowhere to wait. He always had a good reason when he sent his comrades, friends, out into the middle of the desert without him. Usually, he told Rawhide, but Perfect Tommy found out quickly that Rawhide knew about as much as the rest of them.

“Christ. Are you sure Buckaroo didn’t tell you anything?” Perfect Tommy asked as he stood up, knocking the back of his chair against the wall. They’d been cooped up in the little shack for at least four hours now; just him, Rawhide, and Reno.

Rawhide shook his head. “He told me to grab you and someone else and come out here.” Rawhide tipped his worn Stetson back on his head to watch Perfect Tommy pace across the room.

He could understand the younger man’s agitation. Buckaroo had been pretty short with his directions. He’d simply handed Rawhide a location and told him to take Tommy and someone else.

Someone else. Buckaroo hadn’t specified Reno, but that was who Rawhide had chosen. Reno was a good shot and a good man in a pinch. Considering Rawhide didn’t know what they were walking into, Reno was a good choice.

“Christ,” Perfect Tommy said again and walked to a window. He pushed the flimsy curtain out of the way. His eyes darted over the African desert. “I hate Africa,” he said, jerking the curtain closed and Africa didn’t suit him. He was too perfect with his clean, crisp clothes and his sharp attitude.

“Sit down, will ya?” Reno asked. He sat with his gun disassembled on the rickety table in the middle of the room. He had another strapped to his hip. He was the only one who seemed like it didn’t matter that they were here.

Rawhide watched Perfect Tommy completely ignore Reno and start pacing the room again. Rawhide didn’t blame him at all. He knew Perfect Tommy was not happy about setting foot back on this continent and that he only did it for Buckaroo. There were people here that he didn’t want to chance ever meeting again.

Take Perfect Tommy, echoed in Rawhide’s head again. Rawhide has been surprised when Buckaroo approached him. He and Tommy were always at his side and now he was sending them away. Rawhide reached for the bottle sitting next to his feet.

“Put your gun back together, Reno,” Rawhide said in his rough, even voice. They were in the middle of Africa, where Perfect Tommy had more enemies than friends, sitting in the middle of a shack armed for bull. He slowly stood up and walked to each window, peering out.

Perfect Tommy stopped and watched Rawhide. They knew each other too well. “Something’s coming,” he said. It was a statement.

Rawhide looked back over his shoulder at Perfect Tommy. “Don’t blame Buckaroo,” he said.

“I won’t. It’s about damn time I close this chapter.” Perfect Tommy clicked the safety off on his gun and dragged his chair away from the wall enough that he could see out of one of the windows.

Rawhide settled back into his chair, his shotgun across his knees. Perfect Tommy had told him about some of the people after him one drunken night. Most of them wouldn’t be happy with just shooting him. They wanted his head. Rawhide hoped Buckaroo knew what he was doing, sending only the three of them.


End file.
